


one spicky boyo

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: a poem i guess, its a joke tho, sjkdahjsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a dumbass thing was born when my friend and i were told to write a slam poemhope she never finds this lol probably gonna delete in a day





	one spicky boyo

Spicy dicy nicey icees fiesty daisy 

Voltron is a death wish

You wish to suffer 

When you watch it

 

Keef

A little peep

Who sneak

Knife from mum

What a dumb

What a gei

 

Lonce

What a chonce

Eyebrows have more character development than he

That’s it for lonce

Bc no character development for boi

 

shEEEEEEEEEEEwo 

What a hero

Dang dose muscles tho

Death thirst for he

 

Hank

Gets character development

Vld be like “lol just a prank bro”

 

Poodge

What a scrooge

Gremlin grill 

Where she is she

Too teeny tiny

 


End file.
